TFP Optimus x Reader
by xXFracturedwaterXx
Summary: A story about you and Optimus at a Christmas.


**This is my first story, so don't expect anything good. Since it was December I thought I might write a Christmas story with Optimus and you.**

Optimus's POV  
I looked around the base that has colourful streamers and other decorations hanging from the walls and the railing. I see Raf and Jake finishing something with the streamer's over near the human area.  
Ratchet:" Optimus, Please tell the kids that these- these... things are annoying and in the way" Holding some streamer's in his servo's.  
Optimus:" Ratchet, I understand that you do not like the decoration's but it is an earth tradition that the humans do, we need to be respectful and fair towards the rules of the tradition."  
Ratchet:" But Optimus its in the way its everywhere, its uncalled for"  
Miko:" Well i think its pretty, AND its called for."  
Ratchet and i look over to wear miko's voice came from, Miko was standing with a colourful ball in her hand by a large green tree that had decorations all over it and a star on the top of the tree.  
Ratchet:" No, its just in the way, look its everywhere its all over my work station, its- its even on Smokescreen?  
Smokescreen:" What?"

Miko:" That's the point ratch its christmas and we need decorations"  
Ratchet:" No! we don't and those... hats that everyone is wearing are stupid"  
miko:" I have one for you"  
Ratchet:" I'm not wearing it!"  
miko:" Yes you are!"  
As Miko and ratchet argued there voices turned muffled when I saw (Y/N) sneaking up behind Ratchet She/he saw me staring at her/him. (Y/N) put a finger up to there lips making a 'shhh' gesture I nod my head slightly. (Y/N) jumps on a box behind ratchet and ready's herself/himself.  
Ratchet:"... And second I think its weird how a fat guy sneak's into people house's.  
Miko:" He's meant to."  
Ratchet:" Well nothing and no one is sneaking up on me"  
*whoosh* Ratchet gets covered in colourful streamer's.  
Ratchet:" AHHH...!"  
Ratchet turns to see a very amused (Y/N).  
ratchet:" (Y/N) you could have given me a spark attack!"  
Miko and (Y/N) burst out in laughter at his reaction, I chuckle to myself as Ratchet stomped off, pulling streamer's off of himself.

I couldn't help but look at (Y/N) she/he was so beautiful/handsome how her (A/C) armour reflected the lights that were coming from there sources, and how her/his (O/C) optic's met mine every now and then.  
3rd person  
Miko notice Optimus starting at (Y/N) and smirked.  
Miko:" He (Y/N) can you help me put these around the base?"  
(Y/N):" Sure"  
Miko:"Hehehe I'll make my plan work"  
Optimus:" What plan?"  
Miko:"Ahhhhh... nothing..."

With that Miko jumped in (Y/N)'s hand's and she/he walking to where Miko said to go"  
Optimus was confused but thought nothing of it.  
-Le time skipped-  
Miko:"okay, here (Y/N) put this on, where's Optimus I have a hat for him."  
Ratchet:" Miko I don't think Optimus is going that wear that hat"  
Miko:" Oh ratchet I fogot about you hear's your hat"  
Ratchet:" I'm not wearing it!"  
Miko: Pleeeease, its going to be a fun night I promise"  
Ratchet sighed and gave in.  
Ratchet:" fine give me the stupid hat"  
Optimus walked into the main room were everyone was waiting for him.  
(Y/N):" Hey Optimus, Miko has this hat for you"  
miko:" Here (Y/N) give it to him for me"  
(Y/N) got up from her/his seat and walked over to were Optimus was.  
(Y/N):" Optimus, on one knee"  
Optimus Smiled and did as he was asked  
(Y/N) giggled as she/he put the hat on Optimus's head. Optimus smiled and chuckled as well there optic's never left each others they stayed that way for a moment slowly moving closer and closer...  
Miko:" Kiss already!"  
Optimus and (Y/N) grew a blush along cheeks.  
(Y/N):"MIKO!" (Y/N) giggled.  
Miko:" What... heheh"  
Smokescreen:" Yea come on kiss"  
Bulkhead:" Hahaha yea Optimus get in there"  
Everyone started to laugh.  
Optimus:" Everyone please calm yourselves that would be inappropriate "  
Even though Optimus wanted to kiss (Y/N) he thought she/he would pull away.  
(Y/N):" yea were not doing that so, shush" giggling.  
Miko:" No, you need to, yous are under a mistletoe" Miko said with a smirk.  
The room was surrounded by laughter, ooo's and ahh's.  
Both (Y/N) and Optimus looked up to see the mistletoe and blushed.  
Optimus:" I... ahh"  
Ratchet:" Optimus what did you say earlier to me 'we must be respectful and be fair to the earth's traditions' " Ratchet says with a smirk and a raised optic ridge.  
Optimus:" I did say that" looking towards (Y/N).  
She/he blushed And bit her/his lip. (Y/N) sighed and looked up at him.  
(Y/N):" I guess we have to"  
With that Optimus gently pulled (Y/N) closer to him by her/his waist, (Y/N) squeaked in surprise and placed her/his servo's on his chest. Optimus looked into (Y/N) stunning optic's as she/he did the same. (Y/N) smiled and blushed even more as Optimus placed a hand under her/his chin raising her/his head up slightly, They moved closer optic's still looking into each other's, when there lip's touched.  
The room was filled with laughter and ooh's. Optimus and (Y/N)'s Optics closed melting into the kiss, (Y/N) rapped there arms around Optimus's neck as Optimus moved both arms around your waist pulling you closer. (Y/N) moaned into the kiss and optimus mimicked her/his action enjoing the feeling.  
Ratchet:" Alright Alright! we get it, you can stop now.  
There lips parted opening there optic's looking at each other.

(Y/N):" aww no far"  
Optimus:" Do we have to stop?" Raising at optic ridge.  
(Y/N) giggled.  
Ratchet:" Yes you do, now come sit down."  
They sighed and sat down, (Y/N) between smokescreen and jake and optimus sat between ratchet and bulkhead.  
*Le time skipped*  
Miko:" Okay night everyone" Miko said through a yawn.  
Bulkhead:" Night' Miko, Night everyone."  
(Y/N):" goodnight bulkhead, night' smokescreen.  
Smokescreen:" Night Gorgeous/handsome."  
(Y/N):" Night ratchet"  
Ratchet:" aha" Walking to his quarters.  
(Y/N) walked down the hall alongside optimus, They talked about the event that had taken place not to long ago. As they reached (Y/N) quaters optimus stopped to say goodbye, like the gentlemen he is.  
(Y/N):" Well here's my room i'll see you tomorrow, i guess, goodnight Optimus.  
Optimus's POV  
Optimus: - I wont to kiss her/him again. what if she/he pulls back?- Thought to himself.

(Y/N) turned around and opened her/his door.  
Optimus:- Its now or never-. He said to himself  
3rd person  
Optimus grabbed (Y/N) around the waist pulling her/him into a passionite kiss. (Y/N) optic's were wide in shock for a moment but then closed melting into the gentle kiss. After what seemed like ages they parted. Optimus placed his forhead on (Y/N)'s.  
Optimus:" I love you (Y/N)"  
(Y/N) smiled.  
(Y/N):" I love you too, Optimus.  
There lips came to another passionite kiss. Miko was hidding behind a corner not to far away, giggling into her hand.  
Miko:" Yes my plan worked" walking away back to were her sleeping bag was.  
Raf:" Miko, Where'd you go?"  
Miko:" Oh just... watching something" miko says with a smile on her face.  
Jake:" And that was...?"  
Miko:" Optimus And (Y/N) making out"  
"WHAT?!" Raf and Jake say at the same time.

 **Okay so that was my first story, Let me know if i need improving on anything please don't be to harsh. I kinda like this story. If you have any request's comment them below and I'll see to it**

 **{Request's Open}  
I'm not good at writing story's, but what eva,  
I'll write story's from:  
-TFA  
-TFP  
-RID2001  
-RID2015  
-BAYVERSE MOVIE 1,2,3 4  
-G1( Still watching this)  
If you have a request of a show that is not listed, let me know and I will watch it and get to know the characters for you.  
RULES  
\- I WILL do human x bot and femmebot x bot  
\- I WILL do gore and horror. (As dark as you request)  
\- I WILL do humour and family.  
\- I WILL do fluff's and maybe lemon's.  
\- I WILL MAYBE do male x mech and female x femme I'm just not comfortable writing stuff like that but if you request it I will write it for you.( Nothing against gay's or lesbian's )  
\- I WILL NOT do lemon's fo or f x f.  
\- I WILL pretty much do anything. XD  
\- I WILL do one-shot's and long story's.  
\- I WILL use holo-form's for the robots.  
\- I WILL also do OC's  
Put as much details in your request, I will upload 2-4 days a week, If you have any question's feel free to ask.  
**

 **See you in the comments.**

 ***Stay Golden*  
**


End file.
